


Old Pervert

by Super_100_WG



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_100_WG/pseuds/Super_100_WG
Summary: A short poem about Master Roshi.





	Old Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I thought I’d try some poetry. This is my first one, and it’s about Master Roshi. Enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters or anything.

 

Master Roshi, a hero’s greatest teacher

Was considered by women a vile creeper

He saw their love only when he napped

In their presence, he was often slapped

Today he journeyed outside his walls

To gather the seven dragon balls

The task of collecting would not be fun

His wish would not be a happy one

He felt depression each and every time

He was avoided, as though covered in slime

Because his looks were not adored

His fighting talents went ignored

In order to get the orbs scattered far

He needed to see Bulma for the dragon radar

With her, even Vegeta had found a connection

While Roshi only suffered her curt rejection

For wanting girls, in a bad way he was famous

Was a desire for love truly a crime so heinous?

For that he had been punched, battered, and beaten

Kicked high into the air and nearly eaten

No matter the girl, Z-fighter or civilian

His chances with them were less than one in a million

He knew why his advances inspired such rage

It had much to do with his age

Living forever was more of a curse

Though it had seemed a blessing at first

So with seven balls, he called on Shenron

And wished his eternal life to be gone

He felt the effects straight away

His knees gave out, and on the ground he lay

As he felt darkness overtake him

His last thought before his body was vacant

Was that perhaps in Other World

He may find a loving, caring girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I’m finding that I’m feeling bad for the underdogs of Dragon Ball Z. As always, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
